Reborn
by savygirl1515
Summary: Hello and welcome to my first story, Reborn. It's about a girl named Cassandra who has lived a tragic life and is accepted and on her way to Beacon Academy. In no possible way do I own RWBY, all rights go to Roosterteeth. So, i hope you enjoy the story. Love, Savy.
1. Introduction

Name: Cassandra Nicolette

Nickname: Cassy

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Race: Cat Faunus (grey ears)

Appearance: Brown and red hair (brown on top and red under). Yellow eyes. Large bust. 5'7". Small hips and waist. Pretty lips and easy smile.

Attire: Snug grey floral tank top with a leather jacket, small shorts with ripped tights under and combat boots that go halfway up her shin. Pajamas- black stretchy shorts with an over sized T-shirt.

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: Sassy but not rude, caring, has blonde moments, intelligent.

Flaw: Scared to trust.

Weapon: Sword that turns into two pistols and attaches to her back via sheath.

Protection: Jacket is bullet proof.

Semblance: Senses danger within a two mile radius and she can flash (kind of like teleporting but within small distances).

Back Story: You'll find out later in the story.


	2. Ready to go

Running. Why am I always running? I ran away to save my sister and left my brother to fight. I ran when I found out my brother died while I ran away. Yes, I saved my sister, but I knew how to fight and I should have stayed to fight with my brother, but I followed his orders and ran. I ran to my mother and father when they found out, they said I did the right thing, I was only 13 when it happened. I blame myself every night because I ran. And now I'm running from a pack of beowolves because I was dumb enough to leave my weapon at home. Fuck me.

I remember that I have my scroll on me and I thank god that I do. I call the only person I know that will do anything for me, my best friend. "Hey, think you can help a girl out really quick?" I say breathing heavily into the device.

"Where are you Cassy? And what did you do this time?" She says in an annoyed voice.

"Oh, you know. Just taking a morning run. Away from a pack of beowolves. I'm 5 minutes north from my house in the woods. Will you be a good girl and bring my baby when you come?" I say as fast as possible.

"Love you too." She hangs up. I smile because I know she is on her way. One thing good about Jen is that she is dependable and we have been friends since I can remember.

I keep running for another minute or so when I see the signature rustle of leafs and I feel my beautiful baby in my hand. Luckily Jen's semblance is speed and whenever I'm in deep shit, she tends to dig me out and quickly at that.

I turn around to see a mess of Grimm blood and my friend standing near a decapitated beowolf head.

"Jen! I said bring me my baby and help, not bring me my baby and take all of the fun away." I say while making a pouting face.

"Well you should be faster next time, and stop leaving your weapon at home. I hate saving your ass every 5 seconds because you like the scenery." She says with her motherly tone.

"Whatever, mom." I say rolling my eyes and walking toward my house. "So how pumped are you for tomorrow?" I smile knowing her response.

"OH MY GOD I AM SO EXCITED! I can't believe we both got into beacon! Cassy, it is going to be wonderful, meeting new people, seeing new weapons, maybe even finding love!" I groan audibly, she hears me and slaps the back of my head. "You should be excited! We are going to a school that is the best of the best and except faunas! How much luckier could we get?"

"I suppose you're right. Just try not to weird out to much okay?"

She gasps, "Why my beloved friend, Cassandra, are you trying to tell me that you are embarrassed to be with me even though I saved your sorry ass from 6 beowolves?"

"No, not at all. I'm just saying you get kinda crazy when you meet new people and you might scare them off." I say as gentle as possible so I don't offend her.

"Whatever, am I still spending the night at your house so we can drive over in the morning?"

"Yep, plans are still a go. Remember to bring everything you need."

"Yeah I know. I will be over around 7. Okay? Bye!" She says quickly as she zips off to her house to collect her things.

I finish walking home and I go upstairs to my room, lean my sword against my night stand and flop on my bed. I stare at the ceiling as I feel myself drifting off and all I can think is, "Well brother, I am doing what you wish you could have done."


	3. On Our Way

I woke up to the sound of a loud bang coming from downstairs, I instantly grab my sword and break it apart so it forms into two twin pistols. I walk downstairs into the kitchen slowly only to see Jen on the floor in a puddle of water surrounded by pots and pans. "Goddamn, Jen. I thought you were an intruder. Why is there a puddle of water and pans everywhere?"

"Well I was going to surprise you with breakfast but then I couldn't find the right pan and I accidently left the sink on and then I slipped when I found the right one and yeah." She said fast. A big smile grew across my face.

"Here let me help you." I smile and help pick her off the floor. We quickly clean up and begin to make pancakes and sausage. "What time is it anyway" I ask off handedly.

"Well when I woke up it was 6 so it's probably around 6:30 now, we have plenty of time to get to the airship dock." She says while taking her breakfast to the table. I turn on the TV and we watch the news in silence while eating our breakfasts. "I just can't believe what the white fang is doing. I mean why would you need that much dust?" I grip my fork a little tighter to the sound of the white fang.

"Yeah…I don't know." I pick up my plate and hers, washed them quickly and went upstairs to get ready.

After I took a shower and changed into my usual clothes, packed my bags and was right on time to leave. I walked downstairs to see that Jen was already in my car and ready to go. I put my sword on my back and shoved my bags in the trunk. I got into the driver's seat and we began our 30 minute drive to the airship dock.

Music is blaring in my tiny car and I finally have had enough. "Turn that shit music down or off! I swear to god if you put it on that pop shit again you won't make it to beacon!" I snap and look at her out of the side of my eyes, all I see is a disappointed face and her changing the station to 80's rock. I smile to myself and relax the rest of the drive.

When we get to the docks, Jen leaps out of my car, grabs her bags from the back seat and starts to run toward the airship. "Jennifer! What the fuck are you doing? We still have 30 minutes till we have to board!" I sigh, she clearly didn't hear me. I grab my bags out of my trunk and lock my car. I walk over to Jen handing over her bags to the people loading the airship. I hand them mine and we walk inside.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Jen says in awe.

I glance around. "Wow, it really is, isn't it?" I start to feel a nervous feeling in my stomach and I smile. It isn't often I feel excited for something.

We sit down near where the pilots are and we watch as people start to file in. There are so many people, humans and faunas. It makes me smile to see everyone to be so civilized with each other. Soon the doors close and I see a tall attractive boy approach us.

"Hello ladies, how are you this fine afternoon?" He says with a blink. I stare at him and my ear twitches. Was this guy hitting on us? Sure he is tall, dark and handsome but was this normal?

"Um, hello." I say casually. Jen looks at me and then him and then back at me.

"Are you hitting on us or just being nice?" Jen says confused. I blush furiously, leave it to Jen to make something so blunt.

"Which do you want…?" He asks smiling, expecting our names.

"Cassandra Nicolette but you can call me Cassy." I say still blushing slightly.

"Jennifer Batista but you can call me Jen." She says with her perky upbeat attitude.

"Nice to meet you ladies." He smiles. "My name is Alexander Caller, but you guys can call me Alex." He sits across from us and we talk and laugh while people are listening to a hologram that popped up. We don't pay it any attention. After a while I looked outside and saw we were almost there.

"Ew! Yang! You got puke on your shoes!" I hear someone vomiting and I see a blonde girl who I am assuming is Yang, looking at her shoes and I could tell she was mad. I mean the girl was literally smoking. Next to her was a girl who seemed much younger with a red hood, she looked like she was about to vomit too. I grab two vomit bags from the side door and rush over, giving one to the blonde boy and one to the red themed girl.

"Thank y…" The boy threw up in the bag. I roll my eyes and go comfort the two girls.

"Hey are you guys okay? I saw what happened and you look sick and you look pissed." I say with a caring look.

"Yeah I'm okay. Thanks for the bag. I'm Ruby by the way." She smiles and still looks clearly sick.

"Thanks for bringing that bag for my sister. I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister. And I'm good, just a little pissed my boots are going to smell like his puke for forever." She smiles at Ruby and I.

I was about to leave when I felt a hand on my faunas ears. I cut my eyes to the side to see Ruby looking and touching them in fascination.

"Have you never seen a faunas before?" I ask Ruby.

"No, I have but not many. And I've only seen one other cat faunas." She says smiling.

She takes her hand off my ears and I stand up. "It was a pleasure to meet you two." I smile and go back to Jen and Alex.

"So, what did I miss?" I ask sitting back down.

"Oh, you know, Jen was just telling me how you're a sucker to help people in need like those two girls over there." He smiles.

"Yeah that's me, helping damsels in distress." I smile and think to myself. "I think I might like this place after all."


	4. Crazy beginning

We arrive at Beacon and I must say it is very impressive. Bigger than I thought it would be to be honest. Jen was, for the first time in her life, completely silent in awe of the beautiful academy.

"So, do you know where we are supposed to go Alex?" I ask, remembering that we completely disregarded the hologram earlier.

"I have no idea, follow everyone else I guess." He shrugs and begins to walk away.

I grab my two bags and nudge Jen to follow. Then I hear an explosion and I see the daughter of the devil, Weiss Schnee. I see Ruby on the ground, nearly cowering and the she-devil yelling at her. This really pissed me off.

I stomp over and start yelling at Weiss. "What the fuck is your problem Schnee? Can't you see that she is scared?"

Weiss looks over at Ruby who is wide eyed staring at them. "Well if she wouldn't have bumped into me and made my dust spill than we wouldn't be in this situation, and watch your language, you delinquent!"

I stare at her fiercely while dropping my bags and helping Ruby up. Suddenly I smell another faunas approaching and it wasn't Jen. I look up to see another girl with a bow on her head dressed in purple, white and black. I think to myself, "Smart girl hiding your ears". I don't notice what she is saying, while trying to make sure Ruby was okay, but it had something to do with her being and heiress and the company being corrupt. But whatever the girl said, it got Ruby to laugh.

Weiss marches off a different way as the faunas girl. I say goodbye to Ruby once again as a blonde boy approaches her, I think it's the guy who threw up on the airship.

Jen and I take our bags and go to the auditorium where everyone else is headed. Soon Professor Ozpin comes out and begins gives his speech, then Professor Goodwitch tells us where to sleep for the night.

We head over to where we are going to sleep and drop our weapons and bags off in our lockers, only taking our pajamas with us.

When we enter the huge, I think ball room, I see a mixture of things. One, guys trying to show off, two, the blonde boy with a onesie on and three, I see Alex waving us over to a corner he had saved for us. Jen, as always uses her semblance and flies past me and almost instantaneously having all of her stuff set up and she is in her pajamas consisting of fuzzy pants and a tank top. I sigh and make my way over.

"Hey beautiful, how has your day been so far?" He winks at me and Jen gives a quizzical look.

"Cassy, saved that Ruby girl again! And from Weiss Schnee this time!" Jen says swiftly.

"It wasn't exactly saving as much as putting the princess in her place. Other than that, my day has been kinda mundane." I say shrugging and taking off my jacket. I start to take off my shirt when everyone turns our way and I see Alex blushing deeply. "What? I have a bra on! It's like wearing a bikini!" Everyone looks away and goes back to their business.

"Jen, can you hold a blanket up for me? Since everyone seems so bashful to see a girl in her undergarments." I say looking over to Alex. He still has a heavy blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah, no problem Cassy, why is everyone here so bashful? It's weird. We've been changing in front of each other since we were kids." She looks over and winks at Alex who looks like he is going to shit or go blind. I get undressed and I put on my usual big T-shirt and tiny shorts.

"Cassy, Jen, if you guys are on my team please spare my poor teenage heart and change in the bathroom." Jen and I giggle and settle into our spots on the floor. Before I fall asleep, I think what I always think. "Brother, I hope you are proud of me. You didn't die in vain, I'm training so an attack like yours doesn't happen again. I'm living your dream in your honor. To protect Lilith and mom and dad. I love you brother."


	5. The Initiation

I wake up and look around, no one else was up yet. I carefully get out of the blanket/sleeping bag thing I was sharing with Jen and make my way with my clothes to the locker room. I strip off my clothes and step into the shower. I begin thinking which for me it was a dangerous thing. "What did Alex mean by teams last night? I thought it was going to be partners. What if I end up on a team without Jen? How would I function? Who else is going to deal with my daily mood swings? Who could I trust here besides her?" I start to freak myself out so I finish my shower quickly and get dressed. I look outside the locker room door and no one else is in here yet so I take my time brushing out my hair and blow-drying it. When I finished, I walked out and being careful not to step on anyone, I work my way over to wake up Jen and Alex.

"Jen, wake up." I say quietly while nudging her. She stirs and eventually wakes up. "Go get in the shower and get ready before anyone else wakes up." She nods sleepily and drags herself to the locker room.

"Alex, wake up." He grumbles at me and pushes me away. "Come on Alex, wake up so you can get ready before the rush of people try to." He says something that sounds like "Leave me alone" so I do what any person would do. I rip his blanket off of him and flash twice till I'm at the boy's locker room. He looks at me disoriented and I couldn't help but laugh a bit at the sight I saw. Alex's hair was everywhere and a bit was stuck to drool on the side of his face.

"Shut up Cassy." He says with a smile. He slowly gets up and stumbles into the locker room.

I go back to our spot and I pick up my jacket, slip it on and then put my sword on my back. I start to walk around till I found the mess hall and I walk in to find Professor Ozpin getting his coffee. I walk by and say, "Good morning Professor, beautiful morning for initiation isn't it?"

"Yes, Quite, Ms. Nicolette, if you don't mind I need to make some preparations." He says politely.

"Okay, well I will see you in a bit. Goodbye Professor." I walk away and look back to see that he is already gone.

I go and grab some fruit along with a couple boiled eggs, two cups of coffee and some toast. I walk back to the ball room to see that people are starting to wake up and I see that Jen is back at her spot messing with her belongings. "Here, I got us some breakfast. And I got you coffee just the way you like it."

She looks at me like I'm the best person on earth and takes her share of breakfast. "You're the best, you know that?" Jen says to me smiling.

"Yeah, I know I am." I smile back and I see Alex walking back with a towel around his waist looking embarrassed.

"Well, well. I see you don't have a problem with nudity this morning." I say sarcastically.

"Wish you would have brought me my clothes when you teleported me over to the locker room." He says quietly taking his clothes and going to the bathroom.

Jen and I finish our breakfast, by this time everyone is awake and getting ready. We fold up our sleeping materials including Alex's and put them where everyone else has.

About an hour goes by and Alex, Jen and I hear the announcement to go to beacon cliffs. We are the first ones out there and Ozpin tells us to stand on the metal plate. We line up next to each other and wait for the other students to arrive. Once everyone does, Ozpin makes gives another speech and we prepare to be launched off the side of the cliff into the forest.

"This is just like that one time at the lake!" Jen says excitedly.

"This is NOTHING like the lake! The lake had people nearby to make sure you were safe. We don't have that here!" I say out of frustration. Oh, Ozpin, why would you do this to first years?

Kids start launching one by one, slowly but steadily coming toward us. Alex is the first, then Jen and then me. I flail in the air a bit but soon get steady, I pull my sword off my back and flash toward the trees. My flash slows me down enough to where I can stick my sword in the tree and I flare my aura enough to make me stick. I'm literally a cat stuck in a tree. I frown at this thought and slowly flash my way to the ground, going branch by branch. I take my sword apart so I have my pistols and I start to run to find Jen. Well, I run until I trip and fall on my face. Great.

I look to see what I tripped on and I saw a boy crouched on the ground with giant gauntlets on his arms. He stands up and turns toward me. He has to be at least 6'7" with the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. He smiles, "Hello partner." He says with his deep voice. I stick out my hand and we shake.

"Hey partner, my name is Cassandra Nicolette. And you are?" I say with a smile, trying not to drool at how absolutely gorgeous this guy is.

"Killian, Killian Econ" he replies.

"So, we are supposed to find a relic thing right?" I ask as we walk. Me trying to make small talk is the worst, especially without Jen here.

"Yeah, it should be right u…" He swings behind me and I see an ursa go down. I look around and I see three more.

"I will get two, you can have the major." I say swiftly moving toward my two opponents. I click and shift my two pistols to make it my sword again and I jump up into the air to slash the beast. I put some aura into it, making my blade go all the way through the creature. I turn toward the other as it tries to slash me from the side. I flash out of the way and run toward it. I gain enough momentum and I slice its head clean off easily. After I wipe off my blade and look behind me to see Killian snapping the ursa major's neck.

I walk over and give Killian a high-five. "Not bad for such a little kitty." He says smiling, I look at him and smack the back of his head playfully. Then I have a sense, the kind you get in your stomach when you find out your in danger, except we aren't the ones in danger, someone else is.

"Someone's in danger out there." I say.

"How can you tell? Should we help them? Killian asks, sounding worried.

"My semblance is flash step and sensing danger within two miles. And no we can't help them because I can't tell exactly where they are due to all of the grimm negativity in the forest, it kind of throws me off." I sigh. "Let's just get to where we need to go." He nods and we start walking again.

We get to an opening and I see ruins and podiums that hold objects that I can't quite see from here. Killian and I run toward the ruins, soon seeing the cat faunas girl and Yang.

"Hey Yang!" I yell and I catch her attention, she waves back in response. We make it over to them and I ask. "Hey Yang, what is your partner's name?" I ask looking at the cat faunas.

"Oh! This is Blake." She says and takes a relic.

"It's nice to meet you Blake!" I say looking at her intensely, she knows I know she is a cat faunas like me. "Um, this is Killian, my partner." I add, he looks at the two girls and nods. I pick up a chess piece relic not knowing what it was. "Hey Killian, do you know what chess piece this is?"

"It's the white knight piece." He says it casually. And then we hear rifle blasts coming from the outskirt of the forest. Then I see Jen and Alex running away from a large group of beowolves. I run toward them to help and Killian isn't too far behind me. I stop and turn my sword into pistols and start sharp shooting the beowolves in the head. Alex turns around and starts shooting dust arrows out of what appears to be a crossbow. Jen turns and starts shooting the beasts again with Daisy, her automatic rifle that turns into a giant mace. Soon the horde is dead and gone.

"Cassy! I'm so happy I found you!" Jen runs to me and hugs me. She looks at my partner and winks at me. "So, who is Mr. Handsome behind you?" I blush.

"This is Killian Econ, my partner."

"Oh okay. So where are the relic thingies?" Jen says happily.

"Right behind us, we got the white knight." I say shrugging.

"Okay, cool then we will get the black knight." Jen replies and drags a tired Alex behind her.

Jen picks up the black knight and we start to walk off to the cliffs. When we get there the big question is, "So, does anyone know how we are going to get up there?" Alex asks.

"I can climb." Killian says nonchalantly.

"I think two flashes and get me up with someone else on me." I reply.

"I can run up vertical things, I've done it before." Jen says. "Alex go with Cassy." He nods at her.

I have Alex hold on to my waist and we flash twice to the top with no problem. Then Jen comes up behind us and by Killian's strength, height and knife gauntlets, he makes it up to the top with ease. Well that was easier than I thought. And then I bend over because of the pain in my stomach and soon everyone knows why, they look back at the field to see a death stalker and a nevermore chasing after about eight students.

"We should go after them." Alex says worried.

"No. They need to get through initiation like we did. What's the point of passing if you have help?" Jen says seriously holding me and trying to sooth the intense feeling going through me.

"Well okay, we won't then." Alex says, backing away from the edge.

To our surprise they made it through and we were up here to greet them when they all made it up. We made our way back to the school to the naming ceremony.

All of the teams were made up and it just left us and soon we were on the stage waiting.

"Jennifer Batista, Alexander Caller, Cassandra Nicolette and Killier Econ. You make up team JACK, led by Jennifer Batista. Congratulations." Ozpin says with a small grin. I look over to see Jen with a huge smile on her face and I mouth the word "Congratulations" to her. All I can think at the moment is, "Well brother, I officially made it. I made it for you and for me."


	6. First Day

I wake up in the middle of the night to the sound of Killian snoring and I see that Alex is up too.

"Alex, can you not sleep either?" I whisper yell.

"I don't know how Jen can do it. How can she sleep through his snoring?" He whispers back and tiptoes over to sit on my bed.

"Jen can sleep through anything. When we were little and my sister was a baby, Jen would spend the night and sleep through her crying." He laughs a bit.

"She is a handful isn't she?" Alex says looking over at her longingly.

"You like her don't you?" I ask knowingly. I can see him blush even in the dark. "Yeah, I thought so." I say quietly.

"Are you cool with it? Because I wouldn't want you to not approve since you are like her sister practically."

I laugh, "Yeah, I think you two would be good for each other, just know that if you break her heart, I will break you." I say smiling. He nods and goes back to his bed.

In the morning, managed to get Jen up but Killian was another problem completely. While Jen was in the shower and Alex was off to the cafeteria, I had to literally yell and jump on his bed to wake him up. Just what I need is another person nearly impossible to wake up.

"What do you want Cassy?" Killian asks.

"I need you to wake up, so we can organize our things and figure out what we need for the room and we have a class at 10." I say, still standing on his bed. "It's 8 by the way so get up."

He groans, "Okay, fine. And Cassy, I can see up your skirt." He says getting out of bed. I blush intensely and quickly jump off the bed.

"You could have told me sooner!" I say pushing down my uniform to cover myself.

"Well if you weren't jumping on my bed then there wouldn't have been anything. Besides, I like you looking more feminine, the uniform looks good on you." I blush again and he gets up to use the bathroom in the room.

I think to myself, "Why are all these guys so smooth? And why do I feel a flutter in my stomach? Is there something wrong with me? Maybe I will ask Jen when she gets out of the shower."

Just then, Jen walks in the room in her beacon uniform with still wet hair. "Hey Jen, I have a question."

"Sure, anything honeybunch, bestow your question upon your leader." She says smiling and messing with her hair.

"What does it mean when you talk to someone and your stomach flutters?" She looks at me like I'm crazy and then she smiles.

"Oh! My best friend in the whole wide world has a crush on someone!" Needless to say, I look horrified?

"A crush?! But I've never liked anyone like that! I mean…wait…oh…okay, that explains a lot." I say slowly getting quieter.

"So who is it? Who do you have a crush on?!" She says excitedly. And as if right on cue, Killian walks in from the bathroom without a shirt on and his PJ pants hanging low on his hips. I blush furiously.

"Yeah, Cassy, who do you have a crush on?" Killian asks smiling enormously.

Jen looks at me and then at him and she starts to open her mouth but I slap my hand over her face and drag her out the door while she is flailing. Once we get outside, Jen rips my hand off her face and practically yells, "You like Killian?! When? How? Why?"

"Okay, I like Killian! So what? Alex likes you!" I yell back at her.

"What? Alex likes me? Since when?" She replies shocked.

"Um…no never mind, it was a slip of tongue." She looks at me and knows I'm lying.

"Please don't tell him I told you. He told me last night when you and Killian were sleeping. He really likes you Jen. He is in the cafeteria now if you want to talk to him." She just looks at me dumbstruck.

There was a pause, "You know what? I think I will." She says walking down the hallway.

I slip back into the room to see Killian sitting on his bed staring at me.

"Can I help you with something Mr. Econ?" I say pretending nothing happened.

"Yes, you can actually." He gets up and quickly crosses the room to me and then kisses me out of nowhere. I don't do anything at first because of shock and then I kiss him back and heaven forbid, this man has soft lips. He pulls away from me, "I heard everything Cassy." I just look at him strangely and he explains, "You told me your semblance but I never told you mine. I can hear really well and if I think hard enough I can even hear thoughts." I give him another blank look. "Let me explain further then. I can hear exactly what Jen and Alex are talking about right now and they are walking together on the far side of the hallway." I give a knowing look.

"I understand. So I guess you like me too?" I ask apprehensively.

"You could say that." He gave a warm smile and tilted my chin up and kissed me again.

And like always, Jen came in at the most inconvenient moment possible and with Alex in tow behind her. She saw Killian and I kissing, and if I knew any better Killian knew they were about to come in the door.

"Oh my god, Cassy, you move fast!" Jen says eyeing us. I wish I could die right now, I really wish I could, maybe it would save me from my embarrassment.

"Can we start setting up the room now? We only have an hour left before we grab breakfast and go to our first class." I say quickly.

"Yeah, okay, sweetlips." Jen says sarcastically with a shit eating grin on her face. All I can do is roll my eyes in response and go to my suitcases to unpack.

Two book cases filled, posters of various bands around the room, two desks, two beds on the far wall and two beds on the other, and not to mention all of our technology.

"Okay my fellow teammates! Time to have breakfast and class! We have only 30 minutes so let's hustle!" And then Jen as usual took off out of the room. The rest of us, walked out of the room casually. When we got to the cafeteria, Jen was sitting with team RWBY and JNPR chatting and eating breakfast. Jen saw us and waved us over, so we grabbed our usual breakfast and sat down.

"So, Jen was just telling us about you and Killian, Cassy." Yang said happily as we sat down.

"Jen! You told them about Killian and I already?" I ask incredulous.

"I didn't know it was top secret. What does it matter anyway? I mean you guys are a couple already so…"

"Hold on, just because we kissed doesn't mean we are dating yet." I say looking at Jen.

Then Killian speaks up, "Yeah, I mean it's all up to Cassy. Oh yeah, Cassy, would you like to go out this weekend and check out Vale? I heard it's beautiful this time of year." He smiles. All the girls awe and the guys just kinda stare.

My ears twitch and perk up on my head. "Um yeah sure then, it's a date."

"Okay is it safe to say that you are now dating?" Jen asks smiling.

"Yes." Killian says smiling and taking my hand, leading me to our class.


	7. Sadness vs Happiness

After classes the team and I went back to the room to relax.

"Ugh, I can already tell classes are going to be annoying." Alex said complaining and taking off his shoes.

"All I want to do is get in my pajamas and chill out, unless Jen has something planned." I say.

"Well I was actually hoping we could go down to the gym and do some training. Now that we are a team we need to have battle strategies and formations." Jen said seriously. I've known Jen for nearly 15 years and I have never known her to be serious about anything, this was a delightful surprise.

"Okay, sounds like a plan, I just need to change out of this uniform and into my kickass clothes." I grab my shorts and tank top, leaving my tights and jacket behind, all we were doing was training so why bother? I look at myself in the mirror and I see a tear in the side of my shirt. How the hell did that happen? I step outside and grab one of my other shirts, which I didn't particularly like to wear but I was desperate. It was a crop top that I normally just wore as lazy clothes, but it'll have to do till the weekend when Killian and I go into town. I look at myself in the mirror and I surprise myself a bit. Since when did I get toned? I shrug and walk out.

"Um, Cassy we are training not going to the club." Jen says looking me up and down.

"I don't know Jen, I like her new look." Killian says looking me up and down.

"Listen this is the best I can do, my other shirt is ripped, I'm going to have to buy a new one when we go to Vale." I sigh, "Let's just go do some training okay?" I grab my sword and walk out. Killian trailed close behind.

On the walk to the gym, I got multiple stares and most of them were men, which made Killian very unhappy. The more stares I got, the closer he got to me. He eventually put his arm around me, which wasn't hard considering he was nearly a foot taller than me.

"You know Killian, I'm not going to go after some other guy. Your fine." I say smiling at him. He smiles back and pulls me toward him. And my ears brush his arm as we walk.

We finally get to the gym which is across campus and we start training and going over drills one after the other. I didn't know that Jen would be so strict about it but we manage to put together 3 formations and strategies. It all came to a crashing halt when Cardin Winchester and is team walked through the door. I unconsciously put my ears against my head along with Jen.

When Jen and I were young we were bullied and tormented nearly every day by Cardin until we both moved to a local faunas school. Jen and I absolutely hated his guts, I mean I was holding off hissing at him. Killian looked at Jen and I worried, then realized what was going on.

"Hey Jen, I think we have done enough training today, we should probably leave." Killian said, looking at her worried.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. We can rest up and start again tomorrow." She said never taking her eye off of Cardin. We started walking away when Cardin decided to say something he shouldn't.

"Hey, I didn't realize that the circus was practicing their acts here." He and his team laughed. That was a mistake, Jen got right in his face and just stared for a second.

"What? Cat's got your tong…" He never had to finish his sentence because this small girl standing in front of him was gone and he had a broken nose and a very crushed groin.

"Never talk to my team like that again, never even look at my team again, or else you will regret it…Fuck you Winchester." We all stood in awe of what my best friend just did. But we all followed her back to the room in complete silence.

After a while of just sitting without talking in the room I finally said something to break the silence and Alex must have thought the same thing, we said almost synchronized, "Thank you." As a reply she smacked both of our heads, yep, Jen was back.

"You don't have to say thank you, I did what a leader would do, I did it to protect my family. You guys are my family." She smiled, almost letting a tear escape.

-4 days later-

Things were normal again and Jen eased up on training us a bit. Now it was Saturday morning so Killian and I were getting ready to go out. I put on my jacket, put my sword on my back, and put some money in my pocket, we were ready to go. We held hands and walked over to the airship dock and chatted on the flight to Vale. Once we got off the ship we started walking around and saw that people were already setting up for the festival.

"So, do you want to buy a new shirt first or go to a weapon's shop or what?" Killian asks nudging me.

"Well I wouldn't mind going to the weapon's shop to see what they have for Beauty." I said smiling.

"That's the name of your sword? Beauty?" He asks.

"Yeah, my brother gave me the idea when I first made her. When he saw her finished he said it was a beauty and it stuck." I smiled remembering how proud my brother was of me. "When she is in pistol form she is called destruction."

"There is a lot to you, isn't there? I've only heard you speak of your family a few times, and I'm just now hearing your weapon's name. Do you not like me or not trust me or what?" He asks legitimately worried.

I sigh, "I just take a while to warm up to people, one day I will explain everything. I do like you Killian, just give me time to tell you everything." I stand on my tiptoes and peck him on the lips.

We walk around, laughing, chatting and going into shops. I buy myself a couple new shirts and a pair of jeans. We go into the weapon store and Killian buys some cleaning supplies and ammo. It's nearly 6 when we decide to go to a small café and have dinner. The café is a small place on a corner that is friendly to both humans and faunas.

"I love this place, it's so cozy, reminds me of when I was little." I say happily, waiting for our meal.

"Ah, mysterious Cassy, what were you like as a child?" Killian asks.

"If you can believe it I was even more hyper than Jen. My big brother was my hero and I would always sneak candy when no one was looking. Overall it was happy." I look happy but on the inside I'm sad and of course with Killian's semblance he can tell pretty easily.

"What's wrong Cas?" He asks concerned. "You can trust me, I know you have issues with it but you can. I'm not going to hurt you or leave you, I'm here to stay." He takes my hand across the table and I look up to stare into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I will tell you on the way back, let's not ruin a nice dinner with my past." As I finish my sentence the waitress comes and sets our food on the table.

We finish our meal, and walk back to the airship to go to beacon. Once we step off, he turns around and says, "Okay, I want to know, so start."

I take his hand and start walking while beginning the story, "My brother is 4 years older than me and I have a sister who is 5 years younger than me. My brother always wanted to be a huntsman, which was his biggest dream in the world, to be just like our parents and save the day. So, naturally being the younger sibling I wanted to become a huntress, so I could fight bad guys and monsters with my brother." I sigh and look down. "We had an uncle that we grew up with and I loved him like he was another parent, it wasn't until later, after everything went down, that we found out he was part of the whitefang." I stop walking and take a deep breath. "My uncle, in order to prove his dedication to the whitefang, was to kill us. Because our parents were the good guys and refused the whitefang. So he waited for our parents to leave and he came after us, I was 13, my brother was 17 and my sister was 8. I felt them before I heard them coming, I told my brother that a group was on their way to hurt us, he told me to take Lilith and run as far and as fast as I could. I refused and told him I could help him fight, but I had only finished my weapon a week earlier. Soon they were trying to knock down the front door and the back door. Caiden looked me straight in the eye and told me with desperation to go through the cellar and out the back. With tears in my eyes, I did as I was told and ran. I ran with my little sister in my arms to Jen's house. I had cuts and bruises all over my body. All I could say was help. When help finally got to my house, my brother was already murdered. My brother was murdered and I ran. Caiden is dead and even though no one blames me, I feel like I killed him myself instead of my bastard of an uncle." I couldn't hold the tears in anymore and I just cried. Killian held me against his chest and we stood there while I cried. He whispered soothing things into my ears and held me until I finished crying.

"It's not your fault Cas, if you were the older one in the situation, you would have done the same thing." He looked down at me and wiped my tears away with his thumbs. "Wow, you're even beautiful when you cry." He smiled and kissed my forehead. I giggle a bit and we continue walking to our room.

"Thanks for a great day out." I say smiling.

"No problem baby girl." He bends down and kisses me gently on the lips. Then we enter the room to see quite the sight. Alex and Jen are making out with only undergarments on. I start laughing hysterically and Killian just rolls his eyes.

"And you said I move fast! God, I didn't even know you two were together yet, I mean I knew it would happen but not like this!" Jen throws a pillow at us, blushing profusely.

"We will talk about this later! Just leave!" Jen yells as Alex tries to find anything to cover up his growing boxers with.

"Well, see you love birds later!" I yell as we step out of the room.

Killian and I look at each other and start laughing. I lean against the wall and slide down till I'm sitting. Killian sits beside me and puts his arm over my shoulders.

"So, can you hear them?" I ask still giggling a bit.

"I wish I couldn't, lustful thoughts and words are really hard to block out." He looks at me uncomfortably. "I could have gone my whole life not knowing what they are thinking about right now. I also wish I could erase my memory of seeing Alex and Jen nearly naked."

"You want to go somewhere else and just wait it out?" I ask concerned.

"No, they are getting dressed and bickering like an old couple about how we need to come up with a system so we know when to stay out."

"That is a good idea. Hey, if they start sleeping in the same bed, we would have a lot more room, don't you think?"

He looks at me curiously, "Yeah, it would, but why would we need more room?"

I give him an annoyed look. "Are you kidding me? It's so cramped in there! We should have done what team RWBY did and made bunk beds!"

Jen peeks her head out the door, "You guys can come in now, we are decent."

We go inside and converse about the terms and conditions of the room including my idea of space saving, Jen's condition for that was she would sleep in the same bed as Alex, if I slept in the same bed as Killian. We agreed and with two beds less, team JACK had more room and cuddle partners.


	8. Field Trip

Of course, I had to go and like someone who snores. Why couldn't I like someone quiet? Its 3am, I'm tired and my boyfriend snores like his life depended on it. I sigh inwardly, I can't even get away if I tried, and he has an iron grip around me. Is it cute? Yes. Do I want to stay next to him while he snores? Hell no. I try to get up slowly but somehow, even though he is the heaviest sleeper I have ever met, wakes up.

"Where are you going, babe?" He asks in a husky tired voice.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, but I can't sleep because of your snoring." I say getting out of bed.

"Oh, sorry about that. If I sleep a little more upright, it should stop. Come back to bed." He says with heavily lidded eyes. I get back into bed and he arranges some pillows so he is upper back is more upright. I cuddle into his body as he puts his arm around me. The rest of the night was peaceful and quiet.

In the morning, I did my usual routine of getting ready and then waking everyone up but since Killian and I are sleeping in the same bed, he woke up too. It's a bit odd having him awake and getting ready with me in the morning but it's nice. When I come back from the showers, I see that Killian is in the restroom so I drop my towel and start putting on my clothes that are on our bed. Then I felt a pair of calloused hands on my sides and I freeze for a second, I only have on my underwear and Killian is touching me.

I turn around and Killian leans down and kisses me. "You know I can hear what you're thinking kitten, and no I'm not going to do anything…yet." He kisses me again and then goes about with his business. I'm in a bit of a daze till I realize I'm still nearly naked and my other two team mates are going to wake up soon. I throw on my clothes and wake them up, well I woke up Alex to wake up Jen.

While Jen and Alex get ready, Killian and I go ahead and get breakfast together.

"I'm going to get payback on Jen." He looks at me confused until I point over at team RWBY. "Remember what we saw last night?" I smile, now he catches on. Killian and I grab our breakfasts and head over to RWBY's table.

"So, did you hear?" I ask, knowing Yang will want to know some gossip.

"Hear what, Cassy?" Yang asks.

"Oh, I thought you would have heard what Alex and Jen were doing last night. Killian and I walked in on their naked make out session, thought you might have heard all the news since we were laughing so hard in the hallway while they were yelling at each other in the room." I say smiling. Yang looks pleased with the news.

"I knew there was something going on between those two, I could feel the sexual frustration a mile away." Yang says, Weiss makes a noise of disgust, Ruby blushed and went back to eating breakfast and Blake had a slight smile on her face. "So have you two made any romantic progress?" She says with a wink.

I blush a bit and reply, "No, we haven't, but if you see a tie on the door knob. It's either us or them. For the most part, it'll probably be them." Yang seems satisfied with the response. "So, are you guys going on Professor Peach's field trip today?"

"Yeah, if I we weren't we wouldn't be up this early on a Sunday." She replied, pushing around her remaining cereal.

"Cool, that means our teams can hang out today. Is team JNPR coming too?"

"Yeah, but I doubt Jaune is going to show up, he has been acting weird lately and hanging out with team CDNL." Yang replies shrugging.

Killian and I excuse ourselves and leave. Jaune hanging out with Cardin isn't a thing he would do willingly. Something is wrong, and Killian knows it too. We go back to the room to see a tie on the door, and Killian making a weird face. He took my hand and we walked to team JNPR's room. We knocked and Pyrrha answered.

"Hello, Cassy, Killian, what can we do for you?" She smiles and opens the door for us to enter.

"We just wanted to hang out with guys a bit before the field trip today. And our team mates are 'busy' in our room."

"Oh, okay, it's no problem. Sorry that it's just going to be the 3 of us, Jaune is out and Ren and Nora went for breakfast." She smiles wearily.

"Pyrrha, we hate to pry but what is Jaune doing hanging out with Cardin?" Killian asks getting straight to the point.

She takes a deep breath and lets it out, "I don't know, Jaune was being bullied by him but now all they do is hang out. I know that Jaune isn't happy about it though, and last night he never came back to the room. I think Cardin might be blackmailing Jaune somehow." She frowns and sits on her bed.

"Do you want us to help you with anything?" Killian asks concerned.

"No, Ren, Nora and I are his team, we will figure something out. But thank you."

We talk until it's about time to go down to meet Professor Goodwitch, we leave a little early to get our weapons from our room and collect the rest of the team. We eventually make our way to the forest and everyone goes their own ways to collect sap. Our team goes with team RWBY, all of us happily chatting and collecting sap. Then we hear some kids scream and Dove from team CDNL runs into Yang screaming 'Ursa, Ursa!'. Half of us go to get help while the other half goes to see if anyone is in trouble. We ready our weapons and watch as Jaune is battling a giant ursa while Cardin is laying on the ground without a weapon. Then I see something, I could have sworn I imagined, Pyrrha readjusted Jaune to help him behead the ursa. "Uh Pyrrha, what did you just do?"

"My semblance is polarity, but let's just keep this incident our little secret." She says with a smile. We see Jaune helping Cardin up and I can somewhat hear Jaune threatening him to not mess with his team. I turn and see Goodwitch coming up the trail with Killian and everybody else behind. Goodwitch praises Jaune and says that the field trip is over and it's time to go back to the school, we all groan and she replies with her angry professor look. On the way back, I look at Jaune who is with his team and I smile. Everything is good in the world again.


	9. Trouble in Paradise

**To my Beloved readers,**

**I am terribly sorry about the last chapter, I didn't put my whole heart into and I was just trying to put something out. Now that I have a ton of school work done with, I can work on my story again. Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter and the work put into it for Monty since he is in critical condition at the hospital, my heart goes out to his family, friends and fans. Get well soon Monty.**

It was the weekend once again in beautiful Vale, so the team and I, along with RWBY, decide to go and greet the new arrivals come into town. As usual, Weiss is Weiss and doesn't want to miss the chance to spy on the competition. I personally don't know Weiss, but I do know her company and her father's reputation with Faunas, so Jen and I tend to stay away. I just feel so bad for Blake, I can tell that she wants to tell her team she is a faunas but doesn't know how. That bow must be pretty uncomfortable too.

"Cass, you ready to go?" Killian asks, making me come out of my daze.

"Um yeah, let's go." I say with a smile and taking his hand as we walk out of the room.

When we get to Vale, there are people everywhere, far more than last time Killian and I were here. I smile as I look around, seeing all the decorations and the ships in dock.

Jen spins around and nocks into me, "Isn't everything beautiful?" She says being dramatic and falling into my arms. I laugh and push her to Alex.

"Yeah, it's nice this time of year." The voice comes from behind us and we see a little odd ginger girl standing behind us. "Salutations!" She says enthusiastically.

"Hello." We all reply just a bit freaked out.

"Are you guys here for the festival?" She questions.

"We go to beacon but yes we are, we were just looking for our friends." Jen replies.

"Would it happen to be four girls? Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang?"

"Yes, yes it would be them but how did you know?" Jen asks, we are all absolutely dumbfounded at this point.

"They are my friends! Ruby was my first friend! Since you're their friends than we can be friends too if you would like." She smiles. "Anyway, Blake and Weiss started arguing and they all started to walk back where you just came from."

"Oh thank you very much…?" Jen says implying to ask her name.

"Penny, my name is Penny and I'm combat ready!" Penny replies.

"Nice to meet you Penny, I'm Jen, this is Cassy, Killian and Alex. And whoever is friends with team RWBY is friends with us." Jen replies smiling. We all look at her like she is crazy, I mean there is obviously something wrong with this girl, and maybe she is an only child or something.

"Sensational! So many friends in one day!" She smiles and double fist bumps the air.

"Well Penny, I was nice meeting you, but my team and I have to leave." Jen says, we are all relieved.

"Very well. Goodbye new friends!" She says as we start to walk away.

"Goodbye Penny." We all say in unison.

After walking around Vale a bit, we decided to go back to beacon because it was getting close to dusk.

We start walking up and we see Blake running toward the statue with tears in her eyes. She doesn't see us but she stops at the statue and takes off her bow revealing her ears. We walk up to her and she finally sees us and tries to put her bow back on.

"It's okay Blake, half of us knew who you were anyway. And the other half are friendly with Faunas." I say gently.

"Very friendly." Jen says winking at Alex, I elbow Jen in the ribs and I sit down next to Blake.

"You don't have to hide around us, now tell me what happened." I ask gently.

Blake explains everything from he growing up outside the kingdoms to her joining the whitefang and finally to her leaving and coming to Beacon. She cries it out on my shoulder.

"Weiss hates me. I never planned on telling my team who I was like that. It just happened and now they know I was affiliated with the whitefang. Weiss is probably calling the cops right now." Blake cries out.

"Now listen, Yang has a good heart and even if Weiss thought of that, she would stop her. Ruby is probably trying to talk Weiss off the edge but failing and Yang is probably yelling at Weiss. I say, you should take some time and think, and let your team think. Yang and Ruby are open minded and they will love you unconditionally no matter what you are. Weiss will have to think for a while because the only thing she knows was what was fed to her by her father. It will take time to adjust but once it's all said and done, you will all be closer." I pat her head soothingly.

Blake starts to compose herself, "Thank you, Cassy. I think I will take some time away. Go ahead and go back to your dorm, I'm going to cool off here for a while."

"Okay, just call us if you need anything, we will be there for you." My team nods to agree.

We walk back to the dorm but I stop by team RWBY's dorm and tell Yang and Ruby that I saw Blake and she is going to be okay and that she just needs time.

The next day before any of us are awake, we hear a banging on the door. I look at the clock and its 8am, I just think to myself, "Since when did I start to sleep in?"

I open the door to see Yang with a worried look on her face. "Blake didn't come back last night. And we can't reach her on her scroll. I'm freaking out Cass, I couldn't sleep last night." I see the noticeable bags under her eyes.

I look behind me to see the team asleep still even after the loud knocking. "Yang, I know you're concerned but she needs time. Weiss said some pretty terrible things and Blake spilled her guts to you guys. She is going to need space, if it makes you feel better and if Weiss is ready to apologize, I suggest looking in town. Blake is a big girl and has managed to survive this long, I think she can handle Vale." I say looking Yang in the eyes.

"Thank you." She hugs me and shuffles back toward her room. I get back into bed with Killian and I sleep peacefully knowing that Blake's team cares about her.

Around 10am we all slowly wake up and get ready. We all agreed that going into Vale and grabbing brunch was a good idea. Once we ate, we walked around again, wasting time and bullshitting around. Then I got a call on my scroll and the caller ID was Blake.

"How may I help you on this beautiful day?" I say answering my scroll.

"Can you and your team meet me at the docks on top of some shipping crates, I have a theory." She replies.

"Sure thing, we are about 5 minutes away." I say ending the call.

"Who was that?" Killian asks looking over my shoulder.

"My other boyfriend, his name is Blake." I laugh and tell them I told Blake we would meet her at the docks.

We get to the docks and stealthily make our way up to Blake and a monkey faunas.

"Blake, who the fuck is this? You didn't mention him on the phone." I say referring to the smiling monkey.

"This is Sun, after you left me at the statue he came over and we talked and spent the past day in Vale hanging out together. Anyway, we are here to see if the whitefang come for the vast amounts of dust here." She says in a serious voice.

Just then, we hear 3 airships approach and whitefang members jump out. "You really didn't think they were behind this did you?" I heard Sun say. One of the ships land and Roman Torchwick steps out and starts ordering people around.

"What the fuck is Roman doing with the whitefang?" Jen asks wide-eyed. Blake jumps down and holds her weapon to Roman's throat. I can't tell what she is saying over the hum of engines but she takes off her bow.

Everything happened so fast. Roman shot Blake away from him and everybody jumped down to help. Killian was the first to activate his gauntlets and start swing at the whitefang members. I would be lying if I said I wasn't turned on just a little by his fighting. Jen was the next to jump down, swinging her mace and killing everyone she hits. Alex was next to me as we were sharp shooting anyone who came near to hurting our friends and loved ones. I saw Ruby and Penny appear on the roof of crates across from us and Roman noticed too because before I could shoot him, he shot at them and managing to knock Ruby nearly off the crate. This pissed me off beyond belief and I would love to kill Roman myself but I see Penny do her thing. I can't even begin to describe what I saw because I don't even believe what I saw completely. It was like a laser show conducted by Penny, simply incredible. I bend over in horrible pain as one airship approaches and picks up Roman, taking him away. The fight is over, I'm doubled over in pain, everyone is okay, but the bad guys got away and whoever picked up Roman is VERY bad.

Alex jumps down with me in his arms, I'm still in pain from sensing the pure danger radiating off that plane. Alex hands me over to Killian, who checks me head to toe making sure I'm alright even though I tell him that I'm fine. Soon the cops and the WY of RWBY arrive. I'm honestly quite surprised at how well the princess took everything in. She made amends with Blake along with Jen and I. Although, she still isn't sure about Sun yet. We all laugh and head back to Beacon and get debriefed by Ozpin. Then we say goodbye to team RWBY and head off to bed.

I think to myself, "That was a hell of a night, wasn't it brother?" I smile at the thought of him checking up on me and watching as I progress as a huntress in training.


	10. RIP Monty

**Do to Monty's death, I will not be posting for a little while. It's hard to focus on the story when it is his story. I thought of Monty, along with the other employees at Roosterteeth, as close friends. So please understand me taking a bit of time away. I love you guys and thank you for understanding.**


	11. A Very Special Day

Three weeks had passed. Jen and I went back home for break along with Killian since his family was…scarce at best. My parents accepted Killian with open arms and he was now best friends with Lilith. Jen was being held hostage by her family majority of the time because she is the oldest and first to leave home so I guess they had an attachment issue. I showed Killian some of my favorite places in town and in the forested areas around my house. But unfortunately we couldn't stay on break forever and today is our first day back. Alex and Jen decided to stay at the room after Killian and I left for some, "Catching up time." So now I'm sitting with team RWBY, Killian sits to my left, Weiss to my right, Blake next to her and Yang on the end catching grapes in her mouth being thrown by Nora.

Ruby approaches with a huge binder, "Friends, Sister, and Weiss! Fourscore and seven minutes ago, I had a dream. A dream that we would come together as a team and have the best day, EVER!" Killian and I get up to leave, we wave at Ruby and start to get up when Nora nails Weiss in the face with a pie.

"Fuck." Is all I manage to get out before hell breaks loose. Killian and I duck for cover and move toward the doors. We manage to escape with only some whip crème and pancake residue on our clothes. We run alongside the building laughing and watching through the massive windows of what is happening inside.

"Well, I never expected that to happen so early in the morning and on our first day back." Killian says still laughing.

"Yeah I agree, Ruby was right though, we should make today special. How about we get cleaned up and have a picnic in the gardens or something?" I ask smiling ear to ear.

"Sure but first this." He runs his finger along my cheek, getting some of the whip crème off and licking it off his finger. We both giggle.

"I think some of the pancake is in my ear." I complain as we walk back to the dorm. Killian pulls me close to him and puts a hand on my head.

"I think it's in your head Cassy, if you had pancake in your ear you would know, not just think."

We make it to the dorm and Jen and Alex are already gone. Killian and I take off our dirty clothes and throw them in the dirty clothes basket. I go in the bathroom to clean breakfast out of my hair but then Killian walks in. He is only wearing his boxers while I'm only in a bra and panties.

"Need help removing leftovers from your hair?" I nod and he goes about wiping out my hair with a slightly wet towel. He sees some crème on my neck that I had yet to clean, and he takes it upon himself to lick it off…slowly. This actions sparks an immediate reaction within me. Killian and I have been dating for nearly five months now and we have yet to have sex. Do we want to? Badly. Do we want to wait for a special occasion? Yes.

I turn around immediately kiss him. He drops the towel and wraps his arms around my small waist pulling me in closer. The kiss gets hot and deeper as we continue but have to break for air. I softly whisper in his ear, "We should make today special." He looks at me with surprise in his eyes but slowly turns to want and he nods. Killian picks me up and carries me to our bed from the bathroom. He then quickly takes his tie from his uniform and tightens it around the door knob and closes the door quickly.

I sit up but Killian has other plans, he pushes me gently on my back again and starts kissing my neck. His rough hands slide against my sides and up my back. He stops kissing me and looks confused and then I remember that most guys don't know the concept of front hook bras. I smile and unhook the front clasp and sliding off my bra. Killian looks like the happiest guy in the world at that moment.

"My God, Cassandra. You are absolutely beautiful." He says in a husky voice. I blush a bit and lean up to kiss him. He breaks the kiss and slowly moves down my jaw, to my neck, then collar bones and all the way to my perky rather large breasts. He take a nipple into his mouth and starts to gently suckle on it. It feels euphoric. I let out a small moan and run my fingers through his hair. Once he is satisfied, he starts to kiss down my smooth, flat stomach and once he reaches my hip bones, he kisses each one and then looks up at me and I nod for him to keep going. He slides off my panties and I am beyond happy that I had shaved recently.

I blush intensely as he wraps his arms around my thighs and kisses around my most private area. Soon his tongue pierced my core and I let out a loud moan. My hands gripped the sheets as I squirmed, which I didn't mean to but I think he likes being in control and holding my legs open. He slips a finger in which send me into cloud nine and starts spending time on my clit.

He slowly kissed his way back up my body after I came. And even though he is a foot taller and weighs nearly a hundred pounds of pure muscle more. I push him on to his back and remove his boxers to reveal his manhood. Killian is very well endowed. I grip my hand around his member and look him in the eye as I slowly wrap my mouth around it. I start slow and steady, moving my head up and down, making sure my teeth stay out of the way and that I don't gag. He grabs onto my hair and starts to really get into it by moving my head at his will. After a while of continuing, I felt him go tense and he came in my mouth. I made sure to swallow the salty substance.

He quickly picks me up with me wrapping my legs around his waist and he pushed my back up against one of the walls in the room. I could feel his tip at my entrance. He looked me in the eyes, "Are you sure you want this?" He questioned.

"I've been waiting for this Killian, I love you." I smile and he passionately kisses me while slowly and gently pushes himself in. There isn't any pain at first but then a rush of pain comes and I dig my nails into his back. He holds me tighter and kisses me harder as he breaks through my barrier. After not even ten seconds the pain subsides and he starts pushing in and out of me slowly at first but quickly gains speed. It's incomprehensible how amazing it feels. My ears twitch as I wrap my legs tighter around his waist. It isn't much longer until I came again and Killian is about ready to cum too. He pulls out and sets me down on the floor. I get on my knees in front of him and finish the job.

We make our way back to the bed and Killian wraps us in the covers and we just lay together happily until I hear my scroll beep. I sigh and answer, "May I help you Jen?" I ask and Killian giggles beside me.

"Uh, yeah you can. Alex and I got involved with the food fight and now we need a change of clothes. But I see that there is a tie on the door. Can you pass us a change of clothes through a crack or something?" I laugh and get up, taking a sheet with me. I gather their clothes and open the door just a crack to hand them the clothes. "Oh, and by the way." She looks at my wild hair and the sheet I'm wearing. "Good job." She winks as I roll my eyes and close the door. I get back into bed and cuddle with Killian.

"We are never going to hear the end of it from her." Killian says with a smirk.

"Probably but we still have leverage because we caught them in the act. Besides it was going to happen eventually." I kiss his cheek and he smiles and pulls me closer. "Well I think today was a pretty perfect day. I love you, Killian."

"I love you too, Cas." He kisses in between my ears. For the rest of the day we just cuddled, talked and watched movies until we fell asleep together.


	12. The Game is Set

Teams RWBY, JNPR and our team JACK are all either studying, reading of fooling around. Nora is sleeping on Ren's book while he flips pages on top of her head. Pyrrha is busy reading a Grimm book while Jaune is reading the latest issue of X-ray and Vav, and as always, Pyrrha catches on and trades books with him. My team is doing, well, the usual. I'm reading a fiction book alongside Killian reading one of his, and the other two are watching team RWBY play a board game of some sort. "Yang Xiao-Long prepare your kingdom for battle!" I hear Ruby yell at the blonde from across the table. I sigh, and go back to reading.

Soon Sun and a stranger approach. I look back to see a tall boy with neon blue hair and a red jacket on. I nudge Killian and he looks up to see him too. "Sup losers! Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ice Queen, Alex, Jen. I never got a chance to introduce you to my old friend."

The blue haired boy exclaims, "Aren't libraries for reading?" I laugh, and Ren replies with an aggravated 'thank you'.

Sun replies, "Shut up don't be a nerd."

"Intellectual. Okay? Thank you. I'm Neptune." He says quickly. "Well at least that explains the blue hair", I think to myself.

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss questions.

"Haven. And I don't believe I've caught your name, Snow Angel." He says smoothly. "Damn, why does Weiss attract everybody?" I can't help but think as I get a better view of how attractive Neptune is.

"Um, I'm Weiss." She says a bit dismissive.

Killian and I get up from where we are and make our way to introduce ourselves. "Hello. I'm Cassy, and this is Killian. We are on a team with Jen and Alex over there." I say motioning to them. Killian's grip is loose around my waist but tightens as Neptune gives me an inspection with his eyes. My ears twitch and I put out a hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet the both of you." He smiles and shakes my hand back.

"Well we will be leaving now, see you guys later." I say as Killian and I gather our things.

"Actually, I'm leaving too." Blake says and swiftly moves out the door in front of us.

We get back to our room, finish some homework and read together. It was turning out to be a peaceful night until Jen practically busted down the door. "We have a mission!" She screamed.

I jumped from the abruptness. "What do you mean a mission? We aren't supposed to be assigned missions till after the dance." Killian asked.

"Well Alex and I were walking back from the library when we heard team RWBY talking through their door." Jen said.

"So you listened in on them." I said bluntly.

"I tried to convince her not to but you know how she is Cass, she was hell bent on finding out what they were talking about." Alex said.

"You wanted to know too, Alex." Jen said frowning.

"Did not." He replied.

"Did too!" She yelled. "Anyway, they are planning on going out and trying to find out what the White Fang are up to. Apparently it has been bothering Blake more and more. Just as they were about to make a plan, Ruby bolted out of the door, knocking both Alex and I over and we were found out." I rolled my eyes at that point. "There was no sense in lying since we were obviously listening, so I offered our assistance. At first they said no but then I convinced them by pulling the friend string and I said that we had been practicing combat a lot." She finished.

"So when is this mission?" Killian asks.

"Friday night. So, two days. And you will need some undercover outfits. But wear something that looks casual but something you could also kick ass in." Jen replies.

"Okay. Well you can pick out my outfit then, since you offered our services." I said looking at Jen. She just shrugs and goes to our shared wardrobe and throws leather pants and a black tank top at me. "You are kidding right? I'm going to look like a dominatrix in this!" I yell at her. "Plus your ass is bigger than mine! How are leather pants going to work when I have no ass or hips?" She replies by throwing a silver belt at me.

"Just go try it on, I will pick out something else if that doesn't fit, so stop whining." I groan and drag my feet on the floor to the bathroom and give Jen the "finger" before closing the door.

It takes a bit but I manage to get the pants on and I am absolutely stunned. I look hot. With the tank top tucked in, my boots, my jacket and the silver belt to finish. I look damn good. It actually looks like I have curves other than my boobs. I have to keep these pants forever.

I walk out of the bathroom and three pairs of eyes are on me. I've always thought of myself as average looking but the looks I'm getting as of right now make me dead wrong. Killian can't take his eyes off of me and he looks like he is about to rip off my clothes, Alex is blushing with his mouth open and Jen is just grinning out of satisfaction and nodding.

"I told you it would work." Jen said dismissively. I laugh and go back and change into my PJs. I fold up my newly adopted clothes and slide them into my drawer. I help Jen pick out and plan the guy's outfits. I must say that I am a bit excited to infiltrate the enemy. It's the most exciting thing that has come up since the docks.

I lay in bed next to Killian and I think as I normally do most nights, "I hope I am making you proud brother, just think, your sister is about to do some real good soon." And just before I fall asleep I get a horrible pinch of dread in my stomach. A more strange feeling than I would get from just feeling danger. I get out of bed and open the door to see three exchange students walking down the hallway. For some reason I get the feeling I need to watch out for those three so I take a mental picture of what they look like and I go back to bed. I get the feeling something bad is going to happen and it just hasn't happened yet, and it's something revolving around those three.


	13. The Plan

It's Friday and the team and I are all ready to go. We just have to wait for team RWBY to get out of their class and change clothes. We wait outside of their room and Killian stands up as he can hear the girls approaching.

Ruby runs up to us, "Give us just one second to change and then we can go!" She and the rest of the girls go into the room and ten minutes later they open the door. "Come in. We need to discuss the plan." We nod and enter.

We all stand in the middle of the room. "Okay so Blake, Cassy and Jen are going to see if they can find out any plans at a white fang meeting." I go wide eyed.

"I can't…I can't pretend to be one of them." I shuddered. Jen and Blake look me in the eye and Killian puts a hand on my shoulder. They understand.

"Okay, then you can go with Yang and Alex on the shady side of town." Ruby says happily. She turns to face Killian, "And you can go with Weiss and I to the CCT." Killian nods.

"So we are really doing this?" Yang asks.

"What are we doing?" We hear a voice say from the window. It's Sun, hanging upside-down and we all take a step back.

"Sun, why are you hanging there?" Blake asks.

"What? I do it all the time." He replies.

"What?!" Weiss shrieks.

"I climb trees all the time." He jumps out of the tree and into the room.

"So what plan are we talking about?"

"WE have a mission." Blake says. "We don't want to get anymore friends involved."

"You should always get friends involved, that's why I brought Neptune." Sun replied, team RWBY looked outside to see Neptune on the ledge of the building. They bring him in.

"Okay, new plan. Neptune, go with Cassy, Alex and Yang. Sun, you can go with Jen and Blake."

We all leave and Neptune went with Yang on her motorcycle, while Alex went with me in my tiny car. We followed Yang all the way to the other side of town in the industrial district and I could feel danger all around, but nothing compared to the other night. We finally arrived at a tall building that looked like an old factory. Yang took off her helmet, shook out her hair and started to walk inside, while Neptune was still dazed at how fast Yang drives. Alex and I get out of the car and walk behind Yang. She turns around and says, "Let me handle this." She walks up to the doors and we hear angry shouting and then Yang punches the doors open. Alex, Neptune and I look at each other confused, and we walk up the stairs to see what's going on.

We see about half a dozen guys holding guns up to her face as she smiles wildly. I take my sword off my back and I'm about to seriously hurt these guys until I hear. "Blondie! What are you doing here?"

She replies with "You owe me a drink." As she drags him away toward the bar. Alex and I shrug and follow as Neptune attempts to hit on a pair of twins. He gets shot down and follows shortly. Yang starts, questioning him as I walk around with my sword in my hand and I look around. This place was actually pretty awesome, good music, nice theme, a large variety of drinks. I'm not much of a drinker but I like to on occasion. Maybe I should mention this place to Jen and we can double date here. Drinking and dancing sounds like a lot of fun. I hear Yang and the guy yelling and I turn around to see him extremely frustrated and yelling at Neptune. I walk back over at the end of their conversation.

"Did we get all we need?" Neptune asks.

"Well, we got what we could." Yang replied.

As we walk outside I put my sword on my back again and relaxed a little. Then we all got a call on our scrolls and I felt intense danger coming our way. We open our scroll to hear heavy breathing of Sun, Blake and Cassy, yelling help and their location. Then we see a giant robot cross our path. I jump in my car with Alex as Yang is on her bike with Neptune and we follow their path. We get on the highway and soon Alex is hanging halfway out the window shooting dust arrows into the robot's armor. I honestly don't understand how he managed to hang on with all the swerving I had to do. I see Sun and Neptune attack the robot and get flung together and thrown off the overpass. Jen and Blake are doing the best they can on top of cars and then we see Weiss up ahead and she sticks her rapier into the ground, freezing it instantly. I step on my breaks as hard as possible while holding on to Alex's belt on his pants.

We get out of the car and follow suit, jumping off the overpass to continue the fight where no one else could get hurt. I see Jen make a waving motion with two fingers toward the robot and I nod. I pull my sword into my pistols and I run toward Jen. Jen gets her mace ready and I jump on top of it and she flings me as I'm firing at the robot. I manage to knock out some of the sensors but I felt a bullet go through my left ear. Damn that is way to close. Weiss and Yang create a fog. And they start some of their fighting strategies. Then I notice something. Where is Killian? My blood runs cold and I get a nauseated feeling in my stomach. I look around quickly to see him holding his arm and running up to us. I sigh relief and then I hear the crashing of concrete and I see Yang go down.

"It's okay, the more she gets hit, the stronger she gets." Ruby says quietly. And then we see Yang get up and punch the robot back extremely far. Blake tosses the end of her weapon at Yang which causes her to gain momentum but the robot backs away and then Ruby and Weiss freeze it into place. And what I saw I can't only describe as amazing. Yang gets spun around again and the robot gets punched into a million pieces and Roman Torchwick tumbles out unscratched. Then a girl with pink and brown hair comes out of nowhere and shields Yang's next blast with an umbrella. She bows to us as I start shooting at them and then Yang runs up and they shatter.

"Well looks like our plans just fell apart." Weiss says smiling. Everyone groans. "What not a good time?"

"No, it just wasn't that good." Yang replies.

"Well at least I'm trying!" Weiss yells.

I sigh and make my way toward Killian. To see a good amount of blood coming from his hand on his arm.

"Are you okay? How long has your arm been bleeding like this?" I ask worriedly.

"Not long, I got hit with a bullet on the overpass. What happened to your ear, kitten?" He looked at me concerned.

I reach up to touch my left ear to only feel pain and wetness. Blood and a lot of it. I rip part of Killian's shirt and I manage to wrap his arm enough to make it back to beacon.

We make it back to beacon and I get Killian to the nurse's office right away. She removes the bullet and puts a thick bandage over the top while explaining that his aura will heal it within the week. She disinfects and wraps my ear and tells me that it will heal quickly but that it will leave a sizable hole that is permanent. I sigh and Jen walks in with Blake and Alex. Blake has a large cut across her collarbone, Jen has what looks like a broken arm and Alex looks unscathed. I help the nurse by cleaning Blake's cut and bandaging it so she can spend all her time and effort trying to hold down and reset Jen's arm.

It took, Killian, Alex, Blake and I to hold her down so the nurse could help her. Jen has never been good with pain. Luckily it would heal quickly, unfortunately Jen had to take it easy with her mace arm for a couple weeks. We all left and thanked the nurse who worked on us. Killian and I walked Blake back to her dorm and then we slowly walked back to ours.

"Well tonight was eventful." I said.

"Yeah, it was good though. We found out some information. And we got some on the field experience." Killian replied, wrapping his good arm around me.

"You do smell kinda bad though." I said laughing and scrunching up my nose. He laughed and hip bumped me playfully.

We made it back to the room to see that Jen and Alex were already passed out on their bed. Jen was sprawled out, leaving Alex with just a sliver of bed space. I brush my teeth and for the first time in five hours, I finally see what I look like. I have blood on my neck and in my hair and my fur is matted on my revealed ear not covered by bandage. I take off my jacket to see bruises and welts on my arms. I had dirt all over my face and chest and the leather pants were ripped across the thigh. Killian came in and saw the state I was in.

"You look even more beautiful like this. It shows how strong and willful you are. A true warrior." Killian smiles and kisses my cheek. I smile back and continue to change into my pajamas. I get into bed with Killian right behind me. I get on the side of the bed with his good arm and he smiles and we pass out the second our heads hit the pillows. Thank Dust it was the weekend.


End file.
